1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support devices, and more particularly, to a support device with inclination adjusting function.
2. Description of Related Art
Support devices are widely used to support display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors or LCD televisions (TVs). However, in a typically support device it is inconvenient for a user to adjust an inclination angle of the supported display devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a support device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.